Talk:Minerva's Den (DLC)
I wonder how much they're going to charge us for it. I love this game, but the 2k people do seem to be nickle and dimeing us to death.MarcoDelMarco 18:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) It's optional, so if you don't want it, don't buy it. Vae Infectus 19:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yah, I know it's optional. That wasn't my point.MarcoDelMarco 20:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) It's like 10 bucks... and I'm not even done with it yet. Totally worth it. Misterkhalil 08:21, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Elemental Splicers? Sounds like Electro Bolt weilding splicers will be in this one, about f****** time! Aero Dash as well? Vae Infectus 20:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : Splicers using plasmids...I've been wanting more of these. What if there was one that had that Natural Camoflauge tonic? It'd go invisible when it stands stilll...Ambush Splicers Flayer92 21:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : Umm...Houdini Splicers used Plasdmids, most were fire, some in Bioshock used ice, and Fontaine had Fire, Ice AND Electricity, but that was because he was a final boss. Vae Infectus 01:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Beta Series? There are three possibilities to this unknown Big Daddy type: * Beta Series (the transitional stage between the failed Alpha Series and the later models of Big Daddy) * A Big Daddy type built for agility and speed (less than Big Sister, more than Alpha Series) * A Big Daddy type that specialises in keeping the records and computer systems in order (giving it Security Command capability) Vae Infectus 20:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : Just a supposition : maybe this Big Daddy is in fact entirely electronic, like an advanced security bot with the look of a Big Daddy. It would be possible in this district because it houses the Thinker, Rapture Mainframe's IA and a gigantic super computer created to control Rapture's security systems, and so it could controlled those new enemies. --Pauolo 22:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Eleanor's Biological Father? There is a possibility that this DLC will use a plot element that was originally intended to be used in the main game, where Dr Lamb uses the DNA of whoever this Big Daddy was prior to conversion to create Eleanor. (not caring who, she just needed the DNA). Vae Infectus 20:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Deco Rosie? The new Big Daddy looks alot like a Deco Rosie statue. -Ohshizim15 7:34PM 8/7/2010 : One of the possibilities is another Big Daddy Prototype (in this case, for the Rosie), then again it might be a varient of the Rosie that is built more for speed than strength. Vae Infectus 19:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) DLC to tie up any remaining loose ends? There were a few loose ends that remained unresolved in Bioshock 2 (it is implied that Bioshock Infinite is a seperate universe): * What was the exact layout of Rapture on a map prior to the Civil War? (The Central Computing Area is bound to have a map of the city somewhere) * Where did Dr Brigid Tenenbaum go after she left Delta with Augustus Sinclair? * Where did that laugh come from in the recording of Scherzo #7 playing in Dionysus Park? * The ultimate fate of Rapture? The 2nd one will be answered in Minerva's Den, although it's uncertain if the others will be left unanswered. Vae Infectus 01:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Opinions? I just finished a full game of minerva's den and all I have to say is.... wow. The story was very good and i especially liked the twist ending. The game play was.... ok but thats not the reason i got it. What I dont just get if they can make a story for a dlc that almost makes me cry, why didnt they work more on the main game? Im not saying the story was bad or anything in bioshock 2 but it didnt effect me emotionally on the scale of the first one and this dlc. Anyone else has any opinions on it that actually played? Aleksandr the Great 02:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I was really pleasantly surprised by the whole thing. Much longer than I expected, the general ADAM shortage makes choosing plasmids and tonics a more difficult choice than the main game, and the story was really, really good. The ion laser was really fucking ridiculous and I didn't find it terribly useful, but it was a fun new toy nonetheless. Gravity well was disappointingly weak, though. Oh, and what the hell happened to proxy mines? Those were the only things I ever used the launcher for. And why do Tenenbaum and Sigma go up to the surface without any of the Little Sisters Sigma might have rescued? Seriously now--the Den is apparently cut off from the rest of Rapture, so Tenenbaum can't rely on them getting to Eleanor--does she just want to leave them to drown? Minor complaints though. Ten bucks well spent. If they keep making single-player DLC of this caliber, I'll be happy to buy it. 03:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Well.... thats the bad part. Suposedly this is going to be the last bioshock 2 dlc. At least they went out with a bang. 05:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) When Does it come out for pc? i was wondering, when does it come out for pc? i cant find it so does anyone know? Charly Cohen 03:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Apparently at an 'unannounced date.' Sorry friend. http://www.rockpapershotgun.com/2010/08/30/technoshock-bioshock-2-minervas-den/ 03:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) It isn't...they thought "nah, if they want it, they can get an XBOX or PS3 and download it that way!", I know, it's the challenge rooms of Bioshock all over again. 02:05, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Collectables and Achievements? Now that the DLC is out, has anyone started combing through it to look for sea slugs, upgraded weapons, audio diaries and achievements? Considering their unique positions in the DLC, the slugs and weapons especially might be worthy of separate articles rather than cluttering up this one. 03:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thinker picture is wrong The picture listed as "the Thinker" is wrong. It is just a picure of the inside of Reed Whal's office. The thinker is seen in the last level of the game, and looks like the computer at the end of the trailer. I would take a screen shot, but I don't know how. Monkeyfuzz123 17:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC)monkeyfuzz123 I changed the discription so that it's right, but I don't know how to do a screen shot either...MarcoDelMarco 04:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Ending Hey can anyone recount the whole storyline for me? i love bioshock but i cant buy this because i need money for Reach and New Vegas About window version of release I saw that it says windows version released in May 31th 2011. Is that mean PC version has released? if it is, Where can we get it? Kevin J.R. 12:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) You can download it from the Games for Windows Live marketplace, as with any DLC. --Willbachbakal 18:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) " and that the machine acted on its own free will to help Porter escape" :What I meant was, among all the possible plans the computer could have thought since Porter gave it the departure protocol, it only chose one that would allow its creator to escape as well. According to Porter's last recorded diary, I think the original protocol was a plan he thought before his incarceration, but did not include his escape as part of it. Then The Thinker waited like 9 to 10 years to put it in action, when it could already have escaped long before that, probably after the end of the civil war. The machine had to follow the protocol like it followed Wahl's instructions, but it did so by changing slightly the results. Now how exactly could The Thinker have escaped without Porter's DNA I'm not really sure, but the game slightly aimed at showing this ADAM-powered supercomputer started to develop a personality on his own (see the radio messages for the last level). Or maybe did it kept acting like Pearl even after Porter ceased to feed him her memories, making her personality into its own. :Btw I'm sure 2K Marin wanted to reference the System Shock series and SHODAN a bit, but having The Thinker taking over the city would have been a bit too much. It was more represented at first as any kind of machine, following orders for both sides of RCC's founders. :On a final note, I started completing the History section of this page after reading this pretty good retrospective from eurogamer.net. I would also recommend you the retrospective they made on BioShock 2, which brings a bit more justice to the game. It also wisely compares some points between this sequel and Infinite, unfortunately not on the marketing campaign and aimed players. I still wish you a good reading. :) :Pauolo (talk) 22:14, November 7, 2013 (UTC) : Whether or not Minerva's den is the final chronological installment of the Bioshock Series. I say it is, because if Brigid finds the cure to ADAM sickness after this game, she would have been able to cure the other people of Rapture (she seemed intent on curing them, I'm sure she would find a way back to Rapture, she has done crazier things before). Also, another piece of evidence that this game occured AFTER Bioshock 2 is that the Central Computer of Rapture, the Thinker, gets shut down in the Final Boss Fight. If this occured ANYWHERE during the Bioshock 2 game, you would have noticed something along the lines of either all the machines shutting down, or them acting insane and uncontrollable, as indicated by Brigid's major concerns when it was initially shut down. There was not even the slightest indication of any of this occuring within Bioshock 2's campaign. : Hasty conclusion is no good for BIoshock Wikia. If you truly want to work for wikia, Don't do this. And when The Thinker was shut down, Delta might be in Fontaine Futuristics or Persephone which have their own AI systems( I extracted audio files and found out that result. ). : Furthermore, Minerva's den was developed after Bioshock 2 was released! : Pawn of Atlas (talk) 16:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC): : I think i mentioned this somewhere else but: Minerva's Den happened the same time as Bioshock 2, you can hear several public alerts of whats happening outside the Den such as: Subject Delta entering Siren Alley or something like that and We dont know if Tenenbaum and Porter left Rapture after or before BioShock 2 ended. We have too keep in mind that Minerva's Den was made after Bio2 so there is no reference to the Den in the main game doe to that the DLC was not made or maybe even thought of during the development of BioShock 2 --Shacob (talk) 16:54, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, while Rapture can run on its own (as Hephestus provided energy and electricity indefinitely without the need of workers), the Thinker is what makes things happen autonomously, without the need for human workers/ operators to work different assets around Rapture. 18:53, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Writer/Writers? Who was the main writer for Minerva's Den? Chatterbox 07:09, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Good questions. I'm surprised the game's credits don't really specify the roles of the members of 2K Marin at that time. I would guess the game director, Jordan Thomas, wrote part of it. Maybe Steve Gaynor too if he was not just a designer. Pauolo (talk) 07:49, April 14, 2014 (UTC)